Reencuentro inesperado
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: Kagami fue igual de testarudo, esforzándose en mantenerse oculto, que él en no desistir en encontrarlo... [[¡Happy Birthday Dai-chan!]]


_Ay, mis dos luces se parecen tanto... ¡Incluso en que a los dos les he dado tarde su fic de cumpleaños'! QwQ así es, lo que a continuación leerán es celebración de la sexy pantera de Touo._

 _¡Espero que les guste! :)_

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, todos ellos son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

 **"Reencuentro inesperado."**

Así se fue siguiendo sus pasos, se fue para encontrarlo. Así se fue sin dar aviso, se marchó para buscar al tigre con sigilo.

Se dejó ver por todos lados aunque realmente eso no era lo que tenía planeado.

Las revistas, los periódicos y noticieros, no dejaban de hablar del japonés de exótico tono que arrasaba con todos, de juego en juego. La publicidad en algún momento le dijo su amiga, que tarde o temprano haría que el pelirrojo desistiera de su huida.

Hace año y medio que su pareja había partido, se había llevado su afección consigo. Hace un año que él de Japón, se había ido y que había ingresado a su actual equipo en Estados Unidos, el ascenso había sido rápido pero sus ánimos iban decayendo de igual forma a cada tantos, su chico no se mostraba y ya eso estaba que lo desesperaba.

Él sólo quería abrazar a su Bakagami, y tal vez golpearlo por insensato. Si necesitaba un trasplante, eso no lo hacía menos importante pero el inocente se había ido creyéndose un peso, una carga que a Aomine estancaba. Así que huyó sin pensar que iba dejando de paso a un moreno abatido en su lugar.

-¡Aomine! ¿Ocurre algo? - el entrenador le había gritado desde su lugar al verlo detenerse en automático a mitad de la cancha, intrigado y preocupado por el accionar de su as.

Era el entrenamiento matinal de su equipo, todo había estado bien hasta que la punzada en su pecho le había avisado que no era así. El estremecimiento no había sido doloroso más bien era como algo para hacerlo reaccionar...

-¡Rayos Bakagami, más te vale estar bien! - gruño mentalmente, todo le decía que ese sentir venía de ahí, de su pelirrojo prófugo.

* * *

-Entonces, hoy es el día. - sentenció uno de los cocineros del lugar mirando a su mayor con los ojos entrecerrados. -¡Ya era hora Kagami-san! No sabe cuánto vengo anhelando este momento.

-No exageres Hiroshi. - sonrió avergonzado el pelirrojo a su lado, creía que en efecto el recién llegado a la cocina que mantenía bien alimentado al equipo número uno del país, eso hacía. -Además, ni siquiera sé cómo reaccionará. Querrá golpearme, de eso si estoy seguro...

-No exagero. Además recuerde que cuando se enteró que había un japonés en la cocina bien que se desquito con este libremente en su idioma, dejando salir todo lo que se había callado sobre cómo sólo hay una persona que hace así de bien esas hamburguesas teriyaki que tanto le gustan y amenazó que más le valía aprender a hacerlas decentemente. - Kagami río ante ese recuerdo reciente, su nuevo compañero había tenido que ingeniársela para mantener fuera de la cocina a Aomine y por ello lo habían usado como saco de box por el moreno que despotrico contra él con un centenar de idioteces pero que a oídos de Kagami eran lo mejor del mundo. Lo extrañaba sin duda.

Todos los chicos del lugar en algún momento habían evitado que Aomine y Kagami se encontraran, aunque sólo Hiroshi sabía la historia completa que unía al jugador y al cocinero.

-Por la forma en que hablo de esa persona, sé que lo primero que hará será besarlo. Además, es más fácil que quiera golpearme a mí, ¡es tan cruel! - hizo un puchero que a Kagami le removió el corazón, él había sido el cruel al dejar a quien decía amar y a todas sus amistades que siempre lo procuraron de paso.

A ninguno le dio aviso de su partida. A ninguno le respondió mensajes ni llamadas.

Luego supo por los medios que Aomine se encontraba en América, en muchas entrevistas él moreno había mencionado que había perdido una parte de él y eso era lo que estaba tratando de encontrar pero ¿y si ahora que se dejaría hallar Aomine lo odiaba?

-¿Ya le había preparado algún pastel antes? - reacciono ante la voz de su amigo saliendo de sus memorias de paso.

-No, es la primera vez. Se la debía, ya que él en algún momento me hizo un presente muy especial y exigió como recompensa un pastel pero bueno, ya sabes, las cosas salieron mal... - suspiro triste.

* * *

Apenas termino el entrenamiento, se dirigió a asearse y de ahí al comedor, esperaba sirvieran algo diferente para hoy, a fin de cuentas era su cumpleaños. Aunque no tenía nada que celebrar realmente ya que no lo tenía a su lado y bueno, a nadie importante consigo.

Momoi, Kise y Kuroko le había hecho una video llamada que enserio le había alegrado pero exceptuando ese detalle, era un día gris como todos los que ha vivido desde que Kagami lo había dejado.

Tal vez molestaría un rato a Hiroshi. Realmente no entendía por qué pero traía a ese chico entre ceja y ceja, y es que no se le hacía una mala persona, incluso llegaba a recordarle al parlanchín de Kise, pero es que sentía que algo ocultaba y no parte de él le decía que tenía que averiguar que era.

Estaba a punto de ingresar a la cocina, aprovechando que no había alguien que lo detuviera como siempre, cuando uno de los chicos nuevos del equipo le hablo.

-Uh, no hay nadie ahí, escuche algo sobre una emergencia y los dos japoneses fueron al hospital. - Aomine se sorprendió al escuchar al chico, no sabía que hubiera otro japonés aparte de Hiroshi, laborando en la cocina.

-¿Le ocurrió algo a Hiro?

-Uh, no. Creo que fue por el pelirrojo que partieron y como es el chef les dieron el día libre a todos. - el corazón de Aomine se aceleró en un segundo, " _fue por el pelirrojo_ " la frase se repitió sin parar en su mente. -Creo que dijeron que consiguió ¿su trasplante? - el novato trató de recordar bien lo que había escuchado.

-Cuando lo llamaron para avisarle casi se descompone de la incredulidad creo, pero el otro chico se emocionó y así se lo llevo a rastras. - Aomine se encontraba en shock, " _era pelirrojo, cocinero y consiguió su trasplante_ " eran demasiadas coincidencias, demasiadas.

Arremetió contra el pobre muchacho preguntándole el nombre del chico, y el hospital al que había partido pero después de que este le respondiera que no sabía y huyera apanicado, por fin volvió a percibir sus sentidos y justo a tiempo para escuchar su teléfono sonar.

-¡Oi! - hablo desesperado a quien fuera que le llamara.

-Aomine-san, no me mates por favor. No era nuestra intención que se reencontraran así pero, uhh... Kagami-san entrara a quirófano pronto. - era él, maldita ironías de la vida, lo tuvo tan cerca.

-¿Dónde están? - le grito mientras iba a toda prisa a su automóvil.

* * *

Llego tarde y casi se le va a la yugular del enfermero por ello. Kagami había entrado a cirugía hacía cinco minutos, tendría que esperar con los nervios a flor de piel a que saliera de quirófano varias horas después.

No pensó en ningún momento otra posibilidad, él iba a salir bien _sí_ o _sí_.

Se encontró con un castaño nervioso que le explicó lo ocurrido desde la prudente distancia de un metro y medio, era su Bakagami, Hiroshi se lo confirmaba.

Le dijo todo las dudas y pesares que Kagami cargaba, le dijo todas las veces en las que quiso enfrentarlo, le dijo hasta de cuando creyó que Aomine lo había olvidado y luego vio su entrevista donde decía que estaba buscando una parte de él que se había extraviado.

Aomine estaba agradecido con el muchacho, quería golpearlo por no haber obligado a su amado a encararlo, una parte en su interior le decía que no fuera exagerado ya que Kagami fue igual de testarudo en mantenerse oculto que él en no desistir en encontrarlo.

Después de dar aviso a sus amigos, su teléfono se volvió un infierno con su timbre repetitivo cada tantos, Hiroshi termino siendo el encargado en manejarlo.

No sabía que le diría, no había pensado en que le diría en ningún puñetero momento pero algo si sabía y eso era que sin duda lo besaría. Tenía que hacerlo, moría por ello.

* * *

Fue abriendo lentamente los párpados, los sentía pesados y la luz no ayudaba en su afán de mantenerlos abiertos. Trató de tragar pero sintió un artefacto en su garganta.

-Tranquilo. - escucho la voz de su médico mientras le quitaba esa horrible cosa de su boca. -Ahora tomarás un poco de agua, no hagas ningún movimiento brusco.

La voz de su médico paso a segundo plano, para no decir que fue ignorada completamente cuando lo vio recargado en la pared izquierda, justo detrás donde el médico se desplazaba. Era él.

-Ao... - trató de hablar, haciendo que el moreno frunciera su entrecejo, trago grueso ante eso y no sólo por la incomodidad que le había dejado ese aparatejo. Aomine estaba molesto.

-Regreso en un rato, por favor que no se altere. - le dijo el hombre mayor al peliazul quien asintió al momento.

Después que el hombre se retirara, se miraron por varios minutos.

-D-Daiki, lo s-sien...

-Ahora si quieres hablar, no escuchaste que no lo hicieras. - el tono que el moreno había usado causo que el pelirrojo lo mirara con enojo.

-D-dijo que no me moviera, no que n-no hablara.

-Tch, sólo falta que me llames idiota, idiota.

-¡Oi!

-Sólo quiero cuidarte, ¿por qué no lo entiendes?

-Lo s-siento Daiki, enserio.

El moreno se acercó dónde él, y siendo lo más cuidadoso posible se sentó a su lado para luego abrazarlo. Kagami se dejó hacer sintiendo como su cuerpo después de año y medio se acoplaba perfectamente al de Aomine.

-No me volverás a dejar. - lo dijo serio y muy enserio, pero Kagami escucho la voz de su amado intentando no quebrarse. -Te voy a encerrar con veinte candados y bajo llave.

-Posesivo, ¿d-donde?

-Cállate. Entonces, ¿aceptas? - el pelirrojo se apartó mirándolo sorprendido. -Bueno, no es una petición. Es un aviso Aomine Taiga. - las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas sólo las sintió cuando el moreno mismo las limpió, trato de ser recíproco al hacer lo mismo con las suyas pero no pudo continuar.

-Te amo Daiki, y enserio lo lamento. - tomo con ambas manos ese rostro que tanto había extrañado y deposito un beso casto que poco a poco se prolongó con movimientos pausados y profundos, saboreando en cada uno de ellos esos labios que también había anhelado e incluso soñado.

Cuando se detuvieron más que por otra cosa por el autocontrol del moreno al cual este no quería tentar de más, Kagami se dio cuenta que olvidaba algo.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 11:37 p.m., ¿ibas a algún lado? - pregunto burlón el peliazul.

- _Feliz cumpleaños_. - Aomine lo atrajo más a él, realmente creía que no tendría ningún motivo para celebrar, no podía sentirse más feliz de haberse equivocado.

-Te hice un pastel.

-Lo sé, tendrás que hacer otro. No pienso ir por él y dejarte solo. - Y no lo hizo, ya que luego recordó que podía mandar a Hiroshi y así "saldar su deuda" por haberse quedado callado, nada lo alejaría de Taiga, su mejor regalo pero bueno, ya su estómago estaba reclamando.

* * *

 _Esto va para todos los miembros del grupo_ _ **AoKaga 5x10**_ _, por que sin duda juntos hicimos de agosto un mes muy luminoso._

 _¡Gracias por leer y por los Favs &Follows& reviews o lo que esto se merezca! :)_


End file.
